The Meeting
by Super Sam
Summary: What happens when Max from Dark Angel and Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer meet? You scream "Oh God!" and read this. This is supposed to be funny! Everybody's seriously outta character, though
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: this is my first fic on this site, and I tried to get the dates right. Please don't be too harsh! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I apologize if any characters are majorly out of character. And by the power vested in the author(s), the stupid virus thing Max has just went poof! But if you think about it, wouldn't it be cool if it were slayer vs. X5?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
  
The Meeting  
By Imsupersam2006  
  
  
  
The day all started in Seattle, Washington in the world of Dark Angel when Max got a call from Logan. "Hey, Max, I need you to come over. I found new Manticore clues."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over," Max replied on her spiffy cell phone. She jumped her spiffy motorcycle and drove towards Logan's spiffy apartment. She arrived at the apartment building and met up with Logan in front of his computer where he had all the data stored. "So what'd you find?" she asked.  
  
Logan began accessing files and stuff on his coolio computer when the stupid thing started to go crazy. A flash of white light surrounded them and then they noticed that nothing was under their feet anymore. In fact, they realized they were falling. Bum bum bummm..... From where you ask? From the sky, that's where.  
  
They fell until they could fall no longer and landed on something not as hard as they were expecting. And when they landed on this, it started screaming at them. They were screaming because they were people. One of these people was a girl of about 20 with blonde hair, and she wasn't all that tall. Quite short, in fact. She was accompanied by a taller guy, though not as tall as other people with very bleached blonde hair that looked very weird for his head. And whenever he yelled at them, he spoke with an English accent.  
  
Max already had a headache from the earlier fall, and these people were only making it worse. Finally she screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Logan, who was still on the ground because he was unconscious, lied there and the other two people actually shut up.  
  
"Okay," Max started in a lower voice, "first off, what the hell happened? Second, where the hell am I, and third, who the hell are you?"  
  
The blonde girl spoke up. "I don't know, you're in Sunnydale, California and I'm Buffy. And this loser," she gestured to her friend, "calls himself Spike. [(bum bum BUMMMM)] Hey, is he okay?" Buffy pointed to Logan.   
  
"Uh....." Max was at a loss for words. "Logan? Logan, wake up!" she yelled at him as she nudged him with her foot.  
  
Buffy and Spike gave each other weird looks and then gave Max weird looks. "Do you think she's right in the head?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"I doubt it, but lets humor them just so they don't flip out or anything."  
  
Then, just because we say so, and because we have nothing better to do, we summoned a vampire so we could put cool stuff in the plot. The stupid undead thing came up to them screaming its flippin' head off, then just stopped. "AAHHHHHH!!!" Max screamed back. "I can do that just as well as you can!" She then brought her hand up and smacked the vampire in the face, which sent it flying about 10 feet.  
  
"WEEEEE!!" the vampire screamed. All the while, Buffy and Spike were standing by with stakes.  
  
"Hey....." Buffy whined. "We're supposed to be the ones to kick ass." So while the vampire was lying there, not moving, Buffy ran over, staked it, then ran back over. "All better. Now, are you like, another slayer, or just.... I dunno. What?"  
  
Just then, Logan finally woke up. For some, if any reason, he and Spike engaged in a staring contest. Then Spike walked over, knelt down and said, "What're you gonna do? Glare me to death? 'Cause it's not gonna work. I'm already dead."  
  
"Bummer," replied Logan weakly. Then he blacked out.... Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was..... yeah. It definitely got weirder as it got farther. So whatcha think? Good, bad, or wanna run me out of town? Okay, hope you had as much insane fun reading this as I had writing it, cuz we just put whatever we thought up in there. Not really sure if there's gonna be an actual plot, but hey, it works. If I get any flames, I'll grab some marshmallows, chocolate, and grahm crackers, and make s'mores! So there! 


	2. the appearance of Super Steroid Steve an...

Author's note: I don't care whether you flame me or not, just as long as I get reviews and I can say that I did a good job. So thhhbbbbbbbtttt!!!! On you! : P Once again, characters are outta character  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything... special. So you're not gonna get much if you decide to sue.  
  
  
  
  
Chapta 2!  
  
  
  
  
So Buffy and Spike decided to take Max and Logan to the Magic Box where Willow usually hangs out to see if she knew anything about what might have sent the strangers there.  
  
Buffy was the first to step inside, however, it was more like fall inside. She tripped over the doorstep and fell forward, flat on her face. She sat up, then noticed that.... *gasp* she had broken a nail! "AAAHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She rolled around for a while, then got up, tripped again, broke another nail, and then screamed once again, and then just finally gave the whole thing up. "Willow!" she yelled to pretty much no one.  
  
"Coming," Willow replied from the back of the shop.  
  
"I'm goin' out for a smoke," Spike said to anyone who really cared... which would be no one. He left and a few minutes later, a small blue thing came running through the shop, with a cigarette hanging from its mouth. "Shoot the puppy! Shoot the bloody puppy!" Spike yelled, running after it. "It stole my smoke!"  
  
So everybody ran all over the place, trying to catch the stupid thing. Whenever it stopped to taunt, they could distinguish it as Blue, the puppy from Blue's Clues. Max was punching everything, Buffy was on a table trying to shoot it with a crossbow, Willow was trying to catch the stupid dog by hand, Spike was cursing the entire time still screaming "shoot the puppy", and Logan was lying on the floor, still unconscious.   
  
Then all of a sudden, Steve comes running in his trademark green sweater. "Don't shoot the puppy!" he protested, while downing a whole bottle of steroids. "It's a bomb!"  
  
Xander walks in for no reason, and screams " Bum bum BOMB!!!" then disappears.  
  
Willow asked Steve why he was taking steroids, because she can.  
  
Steve answers, "I am Super Steroid Steve! You can call me SSS, or Triple S, no wait, that sounds like a phone company or something. Don't call me either of those. Just call me Super Steroid Steve. And as for your question, little girl, I take steroids because I'm tired of being perceived as a homosexual and a fruit loop. So I decided to get a macho alter ego."  
  
Just then, Willow finally caught Blue, and somehow ripped its head off. The timer was then revealed and it only had 5 minutes left until the bomb exploded. The end was near! (play dramatic music)  
  
They started playing hot potato with the decapitated Blue bomb.  
  
"Gosh Super Steroid Steve, what do we do?" Buffy asked, near hysteria by now.  
  
"When all else fails, say Bonanza!" Super Steroid Steve yelled.  
  
So then everybody ran around screaming Bonanza like it would do anything. It didn't. "Super Steroid Steve, it's not working!"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to see if you guys would believe me," Super Steroid Steve said.  
  
"Oh, save me Fuzzy Fuzzy Foo Foo!" Spike screamed in the middle of everything. Everything stopped and stared at him. "What? I didn't say anything. Stop staring at me!"  
  
Time was just about up. Buffy decided to throw the Blue bomb to the back of the room, and everyone ran out the front door. Except Logan, who was being dragged by Max because he was STILL unconscious. Of course, it was the classic slow motion run where they all jump at the last minute and go flying to the ground. Now just take a minute to picture this. A Steve who's actually got some muscle, Max dragging Logan by the feet, Buffy staring at her nails, Spike, who looks severely panicked, Willow, who's just kinda there, and yadda yadda yadda. The Blue bomb just then blew the Magic Box to bits. They all get up, and Logan chooses this moment to wake up, and he'll be very disappointed when he finds out he missed all the action.   
  
Spike got up, and brushed all the dirt off his spiffy coat thingy, and a thing that looks vaguely like a pink rabbit or something like a stuffed animal is seen poking out of his pocket. Spike hurriedly shoves it back in, out of sight and says "Sorry, Fuzzy."  
  
"You say something, Spike?" Logan asked, still on the ground since he didn't feel like getting up.  
  
"No, now bugger off!" Spike yelled defensively.   
  
"Okay, fine then." So then Logan blacked out again.   
  
Max looked incredulously at Logan. "God, why do you keep doing that?! Stop it!" She kicked him a few times, then turned to Buffy. "Y'know, we didn't get anything accomplished here."  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to go to Giles. Follow me!" Buffy said. They all started doing the whole 'follow the leader' thing to Giles' nifty house. 


End file.
